zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Official Proclamations
Darius1.JPG|Darius, Camarilla Zagreb Prince, of clan Lasombra|link=Darius Wilhelm.JPG|Wilhelm August von Scheer, Seneschal of Prince Darius|link=Wilhelm August von Scheer Current Proclamations: Title: "Vasal towns of Croatia Imperium" (OFF: Croatian) Date: 3.10.2016. Kindredi, od 01.10. vazal gradovi, s pripadajucim klanovima su: 1. Samobor - klan Toreador 2. Ivanic-grad - klan Nosferatu 3. Dugo selo - klan Gangrel Svi vazal gradovi spadaju pod Tradiciju Domene. '' ''~Princ Darius, elder klana Lasombra ~Black Tyrant of Croatia Old Proclamations: Title: "Call of Seasons and New Sheriff" Date: 6.12.2015. Kindred of Camarilla Zagreb, On the last night's Elysium I invoked the Call of Seasons, effectively discharging all Primogen from their positions due to inefficiency and laziness. The clans have several amounts of time available to consolidate with new suggestions for their respective primogens. I sincerely hope to see some fresh faces at the council in the future. Prince Darius, Lasombra clan Elder Title: "On the definition of 'Feeding ground'" Date: 5.11.2015. "Kindred of Camarilla Zagreb In case you still do not understand, clan "feeding ground" exists for a reason. A clan feeds within the allowed boundaries. Unacknowledged Kindred, those who are not members of Camarilla and Caitiff feed within the area markes as "The Rack". '' ''Scourge Ranko has the order to rip off your head on sight in case he catches you feeding outside the designates area. Prince Darius, Lasombra clan Elder Title: '"On the status of Anarch in Zagreb domain and the Edict of Succession" Date: 14.10.2015. ''"Kindred of Camarilla Zagreb, as seen by the current state within the Anarch Movement in Zagreb, including the arson of Ivanić, I have been forced to rethink the whole situation once again. I have decided to abolish and disband the Barony of Ivanić, as well as the current Baron, Sale. Edict of Succession is now proclaimed as invalid, due to the fact that the Anarch Movement attempted to start a war with the Sabbat, putting Camarilla Zagreb into a dangerous position. The members of Camarilla Zagreb hereby have any right and permission to do whatever they want to with the domain of Ivanić Grad. '' ''Prince Darius, Lasombra Clan Elder 'Title: "'Symbel for Seneschal Camarilla Zagreb" Date: 28.9.2015. '''Content: "Kindred of Camarilla Zagreb'' Prince in his eternal wisdom has decided to proclaim a Symbel for position of Seneschal of Camarilla Zagreb. His Grace has decided that each Kindred could suggest and vote for a single other Kindred that is not of his own Clan for the position already mentioned! '' Think wisely, dear Kindreds, for the one you choose shall be the right hand of our Prince! ''Master Harpy Mande, Ravnos " 'Title: "'Job Vaccancies in Camarilla Zagreb" Date: 28.9.2015. '''Content: "'''Kindred of Camarilla Zagreb Several positions have been opened in official hierarchy of Camarilla Zagreb. Members of allowing clans are here fore asked to nominate a kindred of adequate standing that will represent their Clan as Primogen: * Brujah * Gangrel * Toreador * Ventrue The nominees will present themselves to the Prince for confirmation or rejection. Master Harpy Mande, Ravnos " 'Title: "'Obituary for the Departed Members of Camarilla Zagreb" Date: 8.9.2015. '''Content: "'''Kindred of Camarilla Zagreb With sorrow in my heart I must inform you that a good part of Camarilla Zagreb kindred have met their Final Deaths in Hungary during a mission. Camarilla Budapest, in coalition with Camarilla Zagreb have conducted an assault against Sabbat threatening both factions. During the attack, the following kindred have died: *''Marius, Lasombra Neonate'' *''Celestiel Lestat, Toreador, Neonate'' *''Nastya Korade, Ventrue, Neonate'' *''Tatyana Alexandrova, Ventrue, Fledgeling'' *''Gabrijel Berislavić, Ventrue, Neonate'' *''Valerija, Gangrel, Ancilla'' *''Miljenko Kiflić, Brujah, Neonate'' These kindred have sacrificed their unlives for the stability of Camarilla in the region, and as such, they are an inspiration to everyone. Prince Darius, Lasombra clan Elder '''Title: "Blood Hunt on Ljimun" Date: 6.9.2014. Content: "Dear and beloved Kindred, After a long and thourough examination, and taking into account all the known facts, and with the high probability of his malicious and negative influence on the newest members of our Scoiety. as well as his unavoidable future and previous repeated breaking of the Traditions and Protocols of our Community, and taking into account his obvious intent to destabilize the structure and stability of our Community, with heavy heart, in the name of our Camarilla Agram, I have reached the following conclusion: I declare Blood Hunt on the kindred Ismet Fekalij, also known as Ljimun, neonite of the clan Brujah. His numerous sins, in his short period of traitorous activity, demanded this decree sooner. But my hope for his rehabilitation and my wish to turn him into an upstanding member of our Community have stayed the Hand of Justice for too long. No longer will we all suffer his arrogance and deceit. I call upon all the kindred to participate in this glorious Hunt and right the wrongs bestowed upon all of us. May your hand be swift, deadly and merciless. '' Great riches and glory await those capable enough to destroy this wretched creature and bring this Hunt to an expedient and hopefully bloody end. ''Vandred Van Patten, prince of Camarilla Agram" Title: "Domain Expansion" Date: 11.9.2014. Content: "Dear and beloved kindred, We are on the offfensive. Camarilla Agram is pushing it's borders outwards from the centre of Zagreb as it is unable to hold our might any longer. Therefore I declare annexation of the domain of the town of "Velika Gorica". It's kindred populace now answer to the Princedom of Zagreb. To ensure a tranquil and coordinated transition to Camarilla Agram rulership, I am sending clan Nosferatu to facilitate the war effort in Velika Gorica. Henceforth, I grant them hunting grounds and patrol teritory of the whole of Velika Gorica" in the stead of their previous Zagreb grounds. Their previous grounds will be remmaped in the next quartering of Zagreb. ''May they prove as vicious in Velika Gorica, as they did in their exploits against Sabbat, and that they might bring our new domain swiftly and surely in the hands of Camarilla Agram.' ''Vandred Van Patten, '' ''prince of Camarilla Agram." Title: "Blood Hunt on Vizag Kolhass" Date: 26.9.2014. Dear and beloved kindred, For breaking the Lex Quatra, and failing to respond to Official Summons for "Interrogative Dialogue", kindred '''Viziag Kolhass' is considered to have Fled and therefore I declare Blood Hunt on the grounds of his tainted Sabbat heritage and failing to conform to the Laws of the Domain.'' He is to be captured alive and executed publicly, according to the Laws of the Domain. Vandred Van Patten, Prince of Camarilla Agram.